The average individual carries numerous cards in his/her wallet or purse. Examples of such cards include: (1) cards that contain personal, identifying information, such as a driver's license, social security card, or health care card; (2) cards that provide access to the individual's payment accounts, such as credit and debit cards; and (3) cards that provide building access, such as an apartment key card. Even though such cards are likely highly valuable to the individuals who hold them, due to their small size, they are easily lost or misplaced.